Sur le pas de la porte
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Akaashi était un bon kohai. Si Bokuto avait besoin d'aide avec ses cours, alors il se ferait un plaisir de l'aider. OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Faute !


_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Faute" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

Plutôt court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Sur le pas de la porte**

Bokuto était extrêmement nerveux.

Assis en tailleur sur le coussin que lui avait présenté Akaashi en entrant, il se tortillait dans tous les sens, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Devant lui, sa boisson commençait doucement mais sûrement à se réchauffer et pendant deux secondes il se fit la réflexion que ses glaçons avaient fondu très rapidement.

 _C'est moi où bien il fait chaud là dedans ?_

La chambre d'Akaashi était extrêmement bien rangée, les livres soigneusement triés par couleur et grandeur, tout le contraire de la sienne qu'il n'arrivait à tenir en ordre que quelques heures à peine, même lorsque sa mère le menaçait de le punir. De toute façon, elle finissait toujours pas l'autoriser à sortir de nouveau au bout de deux jours, exaspérée par la suractivité de son fils.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par la chemise légèrement ouverte du brun et il écarquilla discrètement les yeux avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention du passeur.

– Bokuto-san, il y a un problème ? Tu es tout rouge.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et le concerné secoua la tête avec énergie.

– To-tout va très bien. Il fait juste chaud !

Dehors, les cigales chantaient et le soleil brillait plus que jamais. Lui qui avait pourtant toujours aimé les vacances d'été se trouvait à présent obligé de travailler s'il ne voulait pas redoubler sa dernière année.

Et bien sûr, dans sa grande gentillesse, Akaashi lui avait proposé son aide dans les matières littéraires, avançant l'argument qu'il serait bien déçu si Bokuto se retrouvait privé d'entraînement.

– C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, confirma t-il en s'essuyant distraitement le front. Quelqu'un devait venir réparer la climatisation, mais ils sont débordés et l'un de leurs employés est tombé malade.

Il s'éventa légèrement, faisant voler les petits cheveux autour de ses oreilles. Bokuto ne remarqua qu'il s'était mis à le fixer que lorsque le brun lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

– Je...

Il se racla la gorge.

– Pardon. Alors, ça donne quoi ?

Akaashi baissa les yeux sur sa copie qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, puis hocha la tête.

– Il y a beaucoup moins de fautes, et j'ai l'impression que tu t'es appliqué. Ça a bien plus de sens.

Il se mit à sourire et ne put s'empêcher de se lever.

– C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?

– Bien sûr, te mentir ne nous avancerait à rien. Je suis content que tu te sois servi de mes conseils. Même si je suis plus jeune.

Bokuto eut soudain envie de se pencher par dessus la table pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il réussit à se retenir. Car ce n'était pas convenable. Et qu'il transpirait.

Et il ne voulait pas qu'Akaashi pense qu'il était...et bien, transpirant.

– Tu es peut-être plus jeune, mais tu ne fais jamais de faute avec la littérature. Et ton écriture est super belle ! Même tes dissertations sur super propres : tout est clair, on dirait les exemples que les profs' nous donnent.

Il crut apercevoir une légère rougeur passer sur les joues du brun et se mit à rougir également, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

 _La chaleur, la chaleur._

– Donc... Plus de fautes ?

– Peut-être pas jusque là, mais disons qu'il y en a moins. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

 **XXX**

Quelques plus tard, Bokuto finit par se lever pour arpenter la pièce.

Il avait de nouveau rédigé quelque chose en rapport avec l'exercice que ce dernier lui avait donné, et alors que le brun jetait un coup d'œil dessus, il avait sentit ses jambes pleines de fourmillement lui faire mal et avait décidé que, décidément, rester immobile aussi longtemps n'était pas pour lui.

Akaashi lui adressa un léger coup d'œil puis se concentra à nouveau sur la feuille. Pendant ce temps, Bokuto commença à s'intéresser à tout ce qu'il voyait ses étagères pleines de livres – il en avait même une pour les mangas ! Akaashi aimait les mangas ! Il en eut presque envie de l'épouser –, l'uniforme de Fukurodani propre et repassé accroché à un ceintre et pendu à son armoire, son lit parfaitement fait et qui sentait bon le propre – lorsqu'il le renifla légèrement, il se redressa immédiatement en entendant le brun se racler la gorge – et bien sûr son maillot plié et posé sur le coin de son bureau.

– Bokuto-san ?

– Pardon, j'ai mal aux jambes.

– Mmmmh.

Il ne dit rien de plus.

 **XXX**

– Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui Akaashi ! J'espère que j'aurais au moins la moyenne grâce à ça.

Le brun hocha la tête avec un sourire.

– Ça devrait aller, Bokuto-san. Tu as juste du mal à organiser tes idées, ce qui n'est pas si étonnant lorsqu'on te connaît.

– Tu trouves ?

– Et bien, certain dirait que tu ne réfléchies pas, mais moi je trouve que tu réfléchies simplement différemment.

Ces paroles lui firent bien plus plaisir que ce qu'il aurait cru. Gêné, Bokuto baissa la tête et se tortilla légèrement. Akaashi l'avait gentiment raccompagné jusqu'à son portillon, et il était à présent temps pour eux de se séparer.

– Je...

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, puis se retourna légèrement. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

Bokuto se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun avant de se redresser, les joues rouges pivoines.

En voyant l'air qu'afficha son passeur, il regretta légèrement son geste.

– Pardon, je – je n'aurais pas du faire ça ? Je suis désolé je –

Mais le brun l'attrapa par le col et colla de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Quelques secondes seulement, pourtant la température sembla monter de plusieurs degrés.

– Tu n'as commis aucune faute, Bokuto-san.

Celui-ci déglutit.

– Donc... pas de fautes ?

– Pas cette fois, non. Pas de fautes.

Ils se firent tous deux un petit sourire timide.

– Bokuto-san ?

– Oui ?

– Demain, même heure. Je crois que nous avons encore des choses à réviser.


End file.
